


Smiling Suns and Heart-Shaped Homes

by Mana_Syx



Series: Sad WOL Hours [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Memories, Pain, Sad, Short, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Syx/pseuds/Mana_Syx
Summary: so this is a fic about how my wol, Mikha, dealt with Haurchefant's death and a bit about his relationship with him. it's quite sad and emotional, so be warned you may cry!I will be writing an addition to this one and adding it to the series soon!
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Sad WOL Hours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845967
Kudos: 4





	Smiling Suns and Heart-Shaped Homes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY XIV: HEAVENSWARD, PLEASE BE AWARE BEFORE READING.

As he held Haurchefants now still and cold form, the smile he had put on at the request of his dying lover having slipped away and tears flood his eyes, the warrior of light let go. He pulled his body close hugging him as he sobbed against his chest above the gaping, glowing wound. This was not the first person he had lost, but Haurchfant was by far one of the most meaningful people in his life thus far. 

If Mikha was being honest he hadn’t ever thought he could be in a relationship of any capacity with someone before him. Beyond being constantly busy and on death doorstep almost every day he had also never met someone so warm and caring without motive. He remembered the night they had shared their feelings for the first time, sitting by the fire, trading stories, Mikha’s head on Haurchefant’s shoulder, cups of Hot Cocoa on the table closest to the fireplace. It was the safest and calmest he’d felt since the absolute mess that had occurred in Ul’Dah. 

“There has not been a dull moment since you joined us, friend,” He smiled, “Then again when we first met I knew there was something special about you, you have this way of drawing people” he hummed softly leaning his head on top of Mikha’s, “more captivating than any story or person I’ve ever met.”

He sniffled loudly as the memory continued to play in his head blocking out his other senses. 

“Captivating am I?” he said with a teasing lilt, “You’re not the first to say it however know has spoken of it so fondly.”

A light dusting of pink rose on the knight’s cheek, “Is it so wrong to think fondly of others? And I cannot imagine someone who does hold at least an ember towards you ”

“At least an ember? Then what do you hold dear friend?” he mumbled turning his head to mumble against his neck, “or would you prefer dearheart?”

Haurchefant choked a bit, his eyes shifting away and blush brightening, he mumbled, “a bonfire.”

Holding his lifeless body he mumbled what he had replied on that night as he continued to be drowned by his own memories and emotions not even seeing what was happening around him. 

Mikha pulled back and held Haurchefant’s face in his hands and looking into his ice-blue eyes, “Then what I hold for you must be a wildfire dearheart.”

His eyes widen and he surged forward to kiss Mikha, they kissed for a while, passionately, tenderly, and when they finally drew apart , they were breathless. They stared at each other before falling into giddy giggles, when they calmed down they were lying side by side on the floor, gazing at each other fondly. 

“Your smile is my sun and your heart is my home,” Haurchefant gently moved a piece of hair out of Mikha’s out of his face and rested his forehead against Mikha’s, “I did not know I was without either until I met you.”

“I thought I was the bard.” Mikha chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Haurchefant’s, “I feel for you in a way I did not believe I could and it scared me, for if my smile is like the sun for you then your is like hot cocoa, warm and sweet and absolutely irresistible.” 

They kissed again exchanging pecks until their cocoa had run out and the fire began to dim. 

As the memory slowly faded away the warrior felt a new wave of tears hit like a flood and he sobbed harder, his throat burning as coughs wracked his entire body. He clutched the man harder against his form as he felt a kind hand lay against his back sympathetically. This kind touch brought another memory to the forefront of his mind, this one of him and Haurchefant curled up in his room at Fortemps bare under the plush blankets as a fire burned in the hearth. It had been a night filled with heated touches and desperate need and now they in each other’s arms warm and content. 

“Perhaps I will have to make Ishgard my permanent home,” Mikha smiled at him as they laid facing each other, “after all I can’t very well call a place without you, my dearheart, a home.”

He sobbed the warmth of that moment hitting him like a tidal wave, burying him like an avalanche, all of the emotions blending together into the pain that tore through his chest as though his own heart had been ripped out. In sense it had been, Haurchefant was his heart and now he is gone and with him he took everything. 

He felt a pull on his shoulder and turned to see Lucia who looked pleadingly at him, “We must step back for churigeons may take him inside and see if there is anything they can do.”

Mikha nodded shakily and carefully laid his body on the ground, slowly standing up and wiping at the tears that continued to fall he allowed Lucia to lead off to the side. 

Watching as they carried his body inside he thought back on Haurchefant’s final moments,  _ “A smile better suits a hero..”  _ the way he looked as Mikha understood immediately,  _ “Your smile is my sun”  _ and so he had smiled for him and Haurchefant smiled back with love in his eyes as he drew his final breath  _ “and your heart is my home”.  _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I made you cry too, I've been meaning to write this for a while and am super happy I finally I did, if you enjoyed this please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
